micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:AuburnAttack21
Welcome Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Better flag ultamiya.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cajak (Talk) 01:11, April 14, 2010 Slinky-Ultamiyan friendship Greetings from the Slinky Empyre! I was wondering if you had received my alliance request which I tried to send you a while ago? Please let me know. Thank you; have a great day! Kyng Fyrst 21:10, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Hello I apologize for not handling your request earlier. We in the Republic of Ultamiya would be glad to form an alliance with the Slinky Empire. If there are any questions you have, please ask. AuburnAttack21 15:16, May 17, 2010 (UTC)AuburnAttack21 :It is perfectly understandable. :) I am very glad to hear of our new relations. If there is anything I or the Slinky Empyre could do for your nation, please do not hesitate to let us know. Ultamiya is now being added to our lists of friends. Thank you very much! Kyng Fyrst 17:40, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Friendship with Ultamiya We kindly accept your generous offer :) To answer your question, we are located in Vienna, Austria. Yours, Charles I of Eleytheria 16:06, June 4, 2010 (UTC) United Provinces Under Chance We the UPUC would like to become your ally.We are a strong nation I see. All that I ask is that we have mutually assured friendship. Otherwise, consider yourself welcome in the lands of Ultamiya. Thanks, His Lordship, David Salapa AuburnAttack21 19:06, July 19, 2010 (UTC) UPUC The United Provinces Under Chance invites you to join the World Micronational Alliance. Leve a message on the Rsmall1413 talk page if you will or will not join. Alliance To:President Salapa of Republic of Ultamiya Greetings!,I'm The president of Federal Republic of Los Bay Petros would like to open a diplomatic relations and alliances with your country,Republic of Ultamiya. Best Regards, Adriansyah Yassin sulaeman ,8:30 August 29th 2010 (UTC+7) Of course. Why would I turn down an offer like this? Just let me know if you need anything. Best wishes for LBP, and I hope we can get along very well in the future. Thanks, His Lordship, David Salapa AuburnAttack21 03:46, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Foreign relations with Anpix - Ultamiya Grand leader of Republic of Ultamiya , I, BrodiKazzard, wonders if a foreign relation/Alliance between The Kazzardist Republic of Anpix and The Glorious Republic of Ultamiya could be arranged. Hear is some information about The Kazzardist Republic of Anpix that might make it easier to accept this Arrangement: *'A Semi-neutral Military '- the nation doesn't want to start a war, but doesn't know the future and can't make a promise on this subject. *'Highly Advanced culture for a extremely young nation' *'Trustworthy' *'Loyal', but in the case that you might start a war, the idea of it has to go through the Echelon Parliament, and it may or may not let our nation join. Please think about it, and if you support the idea of the Alliance/relation please write back. Regards; The Indorser of The Kazzardist Republic of Anpix,BrodiKazzard 08:09, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Brodi, First off, I am very sure that friendly relations could exist between our two nations. Second, we only come into wars when someone's immediate national security is threatened. So assuming you are ever attacked over real-world territory, we will be happy to assist you (though I am the only one that can declare war) So in any case, consider yourself welcome in the lands of Ultamiya. Thanks, His Lordship, David Salapa AuburnAttack21 23:34, August 29, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I really like your flag for some reason. Zurdonia Yes, Zurdonia would like to become you ally Rsmall1413 23:06, September 15, 2010 (UTC)